Under The Rain
by Mbuh
Summary: .
1. Konfrontasi

**Under The Rain**

**Warning:OOC,GaJe,Abal,etc**

**Disclaimer:One Piece tetap milik Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 1 : Konfrontasi-<strong>

Langit sudah sangat gelap dan diiringi suara bergemuruh pertanda sebentar lagi yang baru pulang kerja mempercepat langkahnya pergi dia ingin menyetop taxi tetapi karena jarak kantor dengan rumahnya terbilang dekat jadi dia lebih memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja.

"Sendirian nih?"tanya seseorang dari balik kegelapan diantara gedung menghentikan dengan seksama orang yang tadi bertanya padanya dan ternyata tidak hanya seorang melainkan ada 8 orang laki-laki dan mereka membawa sebuah pedang robin mulai tidak enak,perlahan dia mundur teratur dan berpaling pergi tapi dg cepat tangannya ditarik oleh salah satu pria tadi.

"Sangat tidak baik seorang perempuan berjalan sendirian dimalam hari"katanya sambil menggenggam tangan robin lebih erat lagi dan itu membuat robin berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari laki-laki itu tapi apa daya tenaga seorang wanita dibandingkan tenaga seorang laki-laki.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" teriak robin berontak namun sayang teriakannya tertelan oleh hujan yang mulai turun dengan dia mulai ditarik semakin masuk kedalam gedung-gedung tinggi itu membuatnya semakin semakin memberontak saja.

"Diam!"bentak pria yang memegang tangannya itu sambil mengancam dengan menempelkan ujung pisau yang dibawanya keleher robin yang tak bisa apa-apa lagi,dia hanya bisa berharap ada keajaiban yang datang menolongnya"

"Lepaskan tangannya brengsek!" ucap seseorang dari kegelapan malam dibawah guyuran laki-laki yang menangkap robin menoleh kearah suara itu berjalan perlahan kedepan dan akhirnya tubuhnya disinari cahaya laki-laki dengan tiga pedang dipinggangnya menatap tajam kearah para penjahat itu.

"Cepat lepaskan sebelum kubunuh kalian semua!"ancam laki-laki tiga pedang itu mencabut salah satu pedangnya dan menghunuskannya kearah para hal itu malah ditertawakan oleh mereka.

"Kau mengancam kami?Kau pikir siapa kau berani menantang kami berdelapan ini hah?"teriak salah seorang dari mereka yang maju kearah juga mencabut pedangnya .

"Aku roronoa zoro,pendekar dari bersumpah jika kalian tidak melepaskannya,aku takkan segan membunuh kalian!"Ancam zoro dengan mata yang berkilat yg maju tadi hanya terkekeh sebentar kemudian menyerang leher zoro tapi dg mudah serangannya diblok oleh zoro.

"Jangan sok hebat!"kata orang tadi kemudian menyerang kaki menghindar dg melompat dan mulai menebas org tadi dengan pedangnya secara tadi menghindar kesamping dan kembali menyerang zoro dari menangkisnya lagi saat masih diudara dan ketika berpijak,dia mendorong dg kuat org tadi hingga terdorong kebelakang.

"Hebat juga orang itu boss!"komentar salah seorang penjahat yang memegang tangan robin kepada orang yang dipanggil bos itu yaitu orang yang bertubuh paling besar diantara mereka dan mempunyai banyak luka dia yang membawa 2 pedang.

"Tapi kau jangan remehkan johnny,dia sangat ahli daengan serangan-serangan diudara"jelas itu orang yang bernama johnny tadi bangkit kembali dan ini serangannya dimulai dengan menyerang dari arah jam 10.

Zoro bersiap-siap dan ketika johnny sudah ada dalam jarak tebasnya dia langsung ,johnny menghindar dengan memutar tubuhnya sehingga berhasil berada dibelakang pun menebaskan pedangnya kearah punggung saja zoro menghindar dg berguling menjauhi johnny.

Johnny tak memberikan kesempatan dan kembali menyerang dg juga menyerang begitu johnny mendekat dan johnny sekali lagi bisa mengambil tempat disamping zoro dan melancarkan akhirnya berhasil melukai pinggang zoro dan itu membuat zoro meringis kesakitan.

Zoro bangkit dan mencabut 2 pedangnya menerjang johnny dengan kecepatan melompat menghindari serangan zoro tetapi zoro memutarkan tubuhnya menimbulkan sebuah angin yang membuat johnny terhempas kemudian dia menyerangnya lagi dengan menerjang johnny kedepan dan akhirnya tumbang.

"Berikutnya siapa lagi?"ucap zoro kepada para penjahat yang majulah 3 orang menyerang zoro.

TRANG

Pedang mereka bertabrakan dengan melangkah kesamping mereka dan menebas dari sana dengan 2 dari mereka kena telak sedangkan yang lain berhasil menghindar dan kembali ingin ketinggalan,2 orang lagi maju menyerang zoro.

Mereka berempat yang menyerang zoro mengepungnya dari segala arah untuk membuat zoro dengan serentak mereka menebas melompat bermaksud menghindar tetapi dia terkena tebasan diagonal di dadanya oleh seseorang yang maju mereka ada 5 orang yang melawannya.

Zoro hanya tertunduk sambil menahan sakit di dada dan tak menyadari kalau 5 orang itu kembali menerjangnya dengan tak bisa menghindar sehingga dia menerima banyak tebasan di badannya.

Zoro jatuh ketanah dengan keras dengan tubuh penuh luka mustahil melawan 5 orang dengan tubuh terluka,belum lagi masih ada satu orang lagi yang masih diam ditempatnya sambil menahan robin agar tidak kabur.

"sekarang kau sudah tahu kan hebatnya kami,hahaha!"tawa mereka menyarungkan pedangnya seorang dari mereka meletakkan kakinya keatas kepala zoro yang sudahh tidak berdaya yang lain menendang-nendangkan kainya.

Zoro merasakan tubuhnya semakin ngilu dan tak bisa bergerak mulai kabur,kesadarannya mulai ...

"Jangan sakiti dia..."sebuah suara menyadarkan kembali zoro yang hampir samar dia melihat wanita yang ingin ditolongnya berdiri didepannya berusaha -orang yang tadi menendangnya kini hanya berdiri tak jauh dari robin berada.

'Minggir!"sebuah bentakan disusul sebuah tamparan keras yang mendarat dipipi robin membuatnya terpental terbelalak kaget,dia berusha bangkit mendekati robin yang tersungkur tubuhnya masih saja sulit digerakkan.

Akankah zoro berakhir di temapt itu?

* * *

><p>Akhirnya selesai juga fanfict pertamaku \^0^

Mohon di review ya ^^


	2. Takkan Menyerah

**Under The Rain**

**Warnings: OOC,GaJe,etc**

**Disclaimer: One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 2 : Takkan Menyerah-<strong>

Tubuhnya masih sulit bergerak tak ketinggalan pandangannya pun semakin samar kalipun zoro mencoba berdiri,dia tetap tak kunjung bisa.

"Apakah hanya segitu kemampuanmu?"tanya seseorang yg ternyata pemimpinnya itu

Zoro hanya diam tak mengingat kondisinya yang sekarang takkan mampu mengalahkan mereka yang sekarang tinggal 6 orang hanya bisa berharap perempuan itu bisa selamat dan pergi jauh dari sini,sedangkan dia tinggal menunggu kematiannya ,memalukan.

_Apa kau sudah menyerah zoro?_

Eh suara itu?...

_Adalah aib bagi seorang pendekar untuk menyerah,kau tau?_

Suara itu...tiba-tiba hadir kembali teringat kembali ketika dia dikalahkan berambut biru bernama kuina.

**-Flashback-**

Malam itu ditengah padang rumput,zoro dan kuina susah payah zoro enyerang kuina tanpa seluruh kemampuannya tapi tetap saja kuina dapat menangkis dengan satu serangan zoro terlempar.

"Uagh!"jerit zoro yang terlempar

"Ayolah zoro,apakah hanya itu kemampuanmu?"tanya gadis kecil berambut biru yang tak lain adalah kuina

Zoro hanya diam mengatur napasnya yang teknik telah dikeluarkannya tapi tak satupun yg bisa menyentuh kuina.

"Apa kau sudah menyerah zoro?"tanya kuina karena pertanyaannya tadi tak dijawab

"I-iya a-aku menyerah saja deh hh...hh..hh"jawab zoro yg masih kelelahan

"Kau takkan pernah menjadi pendekar yang hebat zoro"

"Ap-apa kau bilang?"ucap zoro

"Aku pasti bisa menjadi pendekar yang yang bisa mengalahkan pendekar hebat yang akan menjadi pendekar nomor satu seluruh lautan!"ucap zoro marah

"Lalu kenapa kau menyerah tadi?"tanya kuina lagi

"Ak-aku hanya...hanya...hanya apa ya?"tanya zoro bingung sendiri

"Pendekar hebat itu pendekar yang tak mengenal kata menyerah dan putus asa,akan terus berdiri melawan musuhnya walaupun nyawanya tinggal saja yang tersisa..."kuina diam sejenak

"...adalah aib bagi seorang pendekar untuk menyerah,kau tau?"sambung kuina

Zoro bahwa yang dikatakan kuina itu hebat selalu tegar dan terus berusaha melawan menyerah adalah sebuah kata terlarang.

Zoropun tersenyum lantas mengangkat shinainya menunjuk langit dengan posisinya yang sedang telentang itu.

"Oi kuina,..."panggil zoro

"Aku roronoa zoro bersumpah untuk tidak pernah menyerah dan akan menjadi seorang pendekar hebat,tangguh,dan pendekar kau dengar?"kata zoro kepada kuina

"Ya aku dengar,lalu?"tanya kuina lagi

"Dan apakah kau sudah siap aku kalahkan hah?"tanya zoro tersenyum

"Ho~jadi kau menantangku?"tanya kuina

"Tentu saja"kata zoro bangkit dan menerjang kuina

**- End Of Flashback-**

"Bos,nampaknya dia sudah tak bisa dikalahkan baik kita tinggalkan saja dia"usul seorang anak buah kepada bosnya

"Jangan beranjak kemana pun brengsek!"kata zoro sambil mengacungkan pedangnya menunjuk langit dalam keadaan berbaring

"Aku roronoa zoro pendekar dari timur bersumpah akan membantai kalian sekarang ditempat ini,apa kalian dengar?"kata zoro kepada para penjahat

"Hahaha,apa-apaan itu?sangat konyol"ejek salah seorang dari mereka disusul tawa yg lain

"Dan apakah kalian sudah siap aku bantai hah?"tanya zoro menyeringai

"Ho~ jadi kau menantang kami lagi?"tanya si boss

"Tentu saja"kata zoro bangkit dan menerjang mereka

"Lawan aku dengan seluruh kemampuan yang kalian punya!"kata zoro melepas pedangnya dan menyerang

* * *

><p>Mohon direview ya ^^<p> 


	3. Serangan Balik

**Under The Rain**

**Warnings:OOc,GaJe,etc**

**Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

><p><strong>-Capther 3 : Serangan Balik-<strong>

CRASH!

Dengan tarian yang indah,sandai kitetsu-nya zoro mendarat mulus ditubuh salah seorang penjahat yang sedang tubuh penjahat itu melayang-jatuh-terkapar tak berdaya setelah mendapat salam dari pedang terkutuk tersebut.

"Tinggal 5 orang lagi ya"ucap zoro menghitung lawannya.

Tak ingin kalah,2 orang dari mereka mengambil maju menyerang dari samping kiri dan kanan dengan perhitungan yang tepat,mereka dg kompaknya menyerang zoro secara bersamaan,menyabet pedangnya ke kepala dari arah depan dan satunya dibelakang.

"...Tourou Nagashi..."

TRANG!

Bukan kepala zoro yang diserang melainkan pedang mereka berdua yang sendiri menundukkan badannya dan bersalto kebelakang untuk menghindar lalu kemudian melancarkan serangan...

"Nitoryou iai Rashomon!"

Cepatnya serangan iai zoro itu membuat kedua lawannya tak berkutik dan akhirnya terkena telak serangannya dan merobohkan mereka.

"Heaaaaaah!"teriakan amarah seorang musuh yang maju lagi menyerang zoro

Musuh itu mengeluarkan pedangnya yang pedang itu terdapat sebuah pisau tertancap pedangnya sendiri menyimpulkan bahwa orang ini mempunyai nafsu membunuh yang tinggi,jadi akan sangat berbahaya jika melawannya dari jarak yg dekat.

"Santoryou 108 pound canon!"

Zoro mengayunkan pedangnya dengan sangat kuat sehingga anginpun terbawa oleh tebasannya dan mengakibatkan 3 gelombang ganas penghancur menyerang serangan tersebut menyebabkan pedang lawannya yang bergerigi itu hancur berkeping-keping.

"Hebat juga kau,pendekar berambut hijau"ucap seseorang dari musuhnya yang tinggal 2 orang itu.

"..."

"Teknik berpedangmu itu harusnya dilayani dengan sesuatu yang fantastik juga,benar kan?"kata musuhnya yang kalau diperhatikan busananya yang dikenakan lebih sopan dan rapi daripada yg lainnya.

Musuhnya mencabut pedangnya,pedang yang terdapat ukiran naganya serta bergagang merasa aura membunuh yang pekat dari orang itu.

"Nampaknya wadou ichimonji akan senang bertarung dengan pedangmu itu."ucap zoro menyimpan pedangnya yang lain dan menyisakan wadou ichimonji di tangannya

"Nampaknya juga pedangku akan senang"ucap orang itu mulai maju itu maju dengan gerakan yang cepat dan terkagum-kagum karena baru pertama kali melihat gaya bertarung yang seperti itu dan tidak sadar musuhnya telah dekat .

WHUUSH

Tebasan orang itu gagal melukai zoro karena dia berhasil dia melangkah lagi menyerang namun dengan mudahnya zoro menghindarinya.

"Kenapa kau terus menghindar bukannya malah melawanku?"tanya orang itu kelelahan

"Aku begitu terkagum-kagum dengan gaya bertarungmu itu,tetapi aku tidak tertarik bertarung tidak punya semangat dalam bertarung dan aku benci pertarungan yang seperti itu."ucap zoro

"Oh begitu,jadi bagaimana kalau begini saja..."kata orang itu menggantungkan kalimatnya

Orang itu dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat mendekati zoro dan menebasnya dari bawah mengenai dada zoro

"Ugh waw,itu baru namanya bertarung"kata zoro sambil melangkah mundur

Tetapi orang itu tak memberinya waktu,dia kembali melancarkan serangannya dan memojokkan sendiri hanya bisa menghindar karena serangan tersebut.

"Bagaimana?"tanya orang itu beristirahat setelah berkali-kali memojokkan zoro

"Nampaknya kau perlu kutunjukkan bagaimana caranya menyerang"kata zoro

"Bersiaplah"ucap zoro menyarungkan pedangnya dan mengambil kuda-kuda

"Ittoryou iai..."

Zoro melangkah dengan kecepatan penuh,perlahan dikeluarkannya pedangnya dari sarungnya, menembus musuh,dan dengan teknik yang begitu tinggi dia menebasnya

"shishi sonson!"ucap zoro menyarungkan pedangny a kembali sambil membelakangi musuhnya

Orang itu rubuh seketika setelah mendapat tebasan diagonal -benar serangan yang dahsyat sekali.

"Serangan yang baik ialah yang cepat,tepat sasaran,dan mematikan"ucap zoro

"Hahaha,pertarungan yang sekarang giliranku kan?"tanya sesosok bayangan besar yang tak lain adalah boss dari komplotan penjahat yang baru saja dikalahkannya itu.

"Ya,majulah"kata zoro menjawab pertanyaanya si boss itu


	4. Roronoa Zoro vs Don Rafael

**Roronoa Zoro vs Don Rafael**

"Kita lihat seberapa kuat kau untuk bertahan melawanku"kata si boss mencabut 2 pedangnya

"Siapa namamu?"tanya zoro tiba-tiba

"Don Rafael,hmm aku senang kau menanyakan namaku"jawab orang yg bernama rafael tersebut

"Mengetahui nama lawan membuatku lebih menikmati pertarungan"kata zoro

"Hmm begitu...baiklah"

Rafael langsung menyerang zoro secara tiba-tiba dengan sangat cepat,zoro yang terlambat meresponnya tidak bisa menangkis serangan rafael dengan baik hingga membuatnya terdorong kebelakang.

Tidak memberikannya waktu,rafael meloncat kearah zoro yang sedang bangkit pun menebas zoro dari ,zoro berhasil berguling kesamping menghindarinya.

DUAKK!

Serangan rafael membuat pijakan disekitarnya hancur,benar-benar kekuatan yang luar biasa.

"Sial...rafael mempunyai kekuatan yang besar ditambah kecepatannya dalam rasa ini akan menjadi sulit"batin zoro

"Kenapa kau hanya menghindar roronoa,cobalah untuk menyerang"kata rafael menyeringai

"Jika itu maumu baiklah...ONI..."kata zoro mulai maju menyerang

"GIRI!"zoro maju dg kekuatan penuh menabrak rafael

TRANG!

Rafael dengan mudahnya menangkis serangan zoro dengan satu pedang satunya yang lagi nganggur diayunkan menebas zoro

CRASH

"Uaagh"jerit zoro

Dadanya lagi-lagi tertebas setelah sebelumnya telah mendapat luka yang sama dari anak buahnya luka yang dibuat rafael lebih dalam dan menyakitkan.

"Sial...ternyata dia sangat kuat"umpat zoro

Zoro kemudian bangkit berdiri tetapi dia kaget rafael telah ada kemudian melancarkan serangan menebas tubuh zoro sekali lagi.

Zoro langsung terjatuh tetapi sebelum menyentuh tanah,kerah bajunya ditarik rafael hingga ia berdiri kembali dan kemudian diserang lagi dengan lebih brutal.

Merasa puas,rafael pun melempar tubuh zoro sendiri terkena banyak tebasan dari rafael dan membuatnya kekurangan menjadi lebih kaku daripada sebelumnya.

"Ternyata kau tidak seperti yang aku kira roronoa,kau lemah."kata rafael

"Melawanmu hanya membuang waktuku baik aku membawa perempuan itu untuk kunikmati malam ini"kata rafael lagi sambil berbalik menjauh

"...Rafael..."ucap zoro pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh yang bersangkutan

"Ada ap...!"tanya rafael tiba-tiba terputus

"SHISHI SONSON!"

Ternyata zoro menyerang rafael secara tiba-tiba ketika orang itu berhasil melukai rafael menyisakan luka yang membentang dari bahu kiri hingga pinggang kanan rafaeel.

"Uagh...kau!"jerit rafael kesakitan

"Aku pikir hanya ada satu pilihan saat melawanmu.."kata zoro

"Apa itu?"tanya rafael sambil bangkit

"Membunuhmu!"kata zoro memasang kuda-kuda

"Hahaha,memangnya kau bisa?"tanya rafael lagi

"Santoryou Ougi..."zoro menyatukan pedangnya dan memutarnya

"Hmm baiklah kalau begitu"rafael pun berlari menyerang zoro

"..San-.."

"Aku juga tak punya pilihan lain..."

"...zen-..."

"Selain membunuhmu roronoa!"

"..Sekkai!"


	5. Terima Kasih

**Terima Kasih**

TRANG!

Pedang zoro dan rafael saling beradu menunjukkan berakhir dengan pedang yang kembali disarungkan.

Tes Tes

Darah menetes bersamaan dengan sebuah tubuh yang ambruk

Don Rafael kalah

Zoro segera berlari menghampiri robin yang pingsan karena ditampar itu.

"Hei nona..hei bangunlah nona"zoro berusaha membangunkan robin dengan menepuk-nepuk pipinya tapi tetap saja robin tak kunjung bangun

"Sial,gimana ini?"tanya zoro kepada diri sendiri

"Lebih baik dibawa kerumahku saja deh"kata zoro kemudian menggendong robin dipunggungnya.

Cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah-celah gorden kamar membuat sepasang mata kini terbuka.

"Dimana ini?"gumam robin,dilihatnya kamar tempat ia terbaring sekarang,ruangan kecil yang tampak bersih,ada sebuah jendela dengan gorden hijau dan sebuah meja kecil disamping tempat tidur.

Cklek

Pintu kamar terbuka dan masuklah seorang pria yang membawa nampan berisi ingat pria dengan rambut berwarna hijau yang menolongnya semalam dari para penjahat.

"Oh jadi kau sudah bangun kubawa makanan"kata pria itu mengambil posisi disamping pun bangkit untuk duduk dan bermaksud mengambil makanan tapi zoro menolaknya

"Biar saja aku yang menyuapimu"kata zoro

"Oh b-baik terima kasih"kata robin gugup

Hening

"Hmm z-zoro,namamu zoro kan?"tanya robin memecah keheningan

"Ya,ada apa?"tanya zoro

"Terima kasih telah menolongku"

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih,itu memang sudah tugasku untuk menolong seseorang yang berada dalam ...bla bla bla"jelas zoro panjang lebar hingga lupa menyuapi robin

"Fufufu.."robin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah zoro

Setelah selesai berceramah panjang lebar barulah zoro menyuapi memasukkan makanan kemulut robin tiba-tiba saja jantung zoro berdegup kencang.

"Ternyata dia gadis yang manis kalau dari jarak sedekat ini"batin zoro dan membuatnya salah tingkah

"Kamu kenapa?"tanya robin

"Nggak papa ada makanan dibawah bibirmu,sini aku bersihkan"

Zoro mengambil sisa makanan dimulut robin tetapi tiba-tiba tangannya itu dipegang sendiri hanya tersenyum pada sekali dan membuat semburat merah diwajah zoro.

"Walaupun kau bilang tidak boleh tapi aku akan tetap akan berterima kasih padamu"kata robin melepas

"Dasar kau -ngomong namamu siapa?"tanya zoro

" Robin"

"Oh ya Robin,kau istirahatlah kembali hingga benar-benar pulih,oke"zoro hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya tapi tangan robin menghentikannya dan menariknya mendekat kearahnya.

Robin melingkarkan tangannya di leher zoro,menariknya sedekat mungkin dengan wajahnya

"Hei apa yg kau lakukan"kata zoro kaget sekaligus gugup

Tapi robin tidak menjawabnya kemudian membuat zoro kaget setengah lama kemudian robin melepaskan pagutannya untuk mengambil oksigen.

"A-a..apa maksudny itu,apakah itu termasuk bentuk terima kasih?"tanya zoro gugup

"Itu...bentuk tanda cinta kok"kata robin tersenyum

"EEH?"seru zoro shock

"Fufufu..."robin tersenyum lagi melihat tingkah zoro

Hening

"Robin..."panggil zoro dengan nada menggantung

Robin pun menoleh ketika namanya melihat zoro tertunduk.

"Ada apa zoro?"

Dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba zoro mendekati robin dan memegang dagu gadis itu dengan sukses membuat robin tersipu malu

"Apakah kau mencintaiku?"tanya zoro

"Eh hmm -kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Begitu...jadi maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"Eh!"robin kaget mendengar hal itu dari memang mencintai zoro ketika melihat pria itu berusaha keras menolongnya dari para saat itu robin menyimpan rasa kepadanya.

Robin menarik napas dalam,kemudian mengangguk pun tersenyum

"Aku mencintaimu juga"kata zoro kemudian mengecup bibir robin


End file.
